


May I Have This Dance

by FridaKahlua



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaKahlua/pseuds/FridaKahlua
Summary: Arya has returned Winterfell and the Starks are reunited with Gendry at her side. She has her family and he has a place to call home. Is it selfish of him to want more?





	May I Have This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song of the same name by Francis and the lights ft. Chance the Rapper 
> 
> https://genius.com/Francis-and-the-lights-may-i-have-this-dance-remix-lyrics
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first story on this site and only my second ever, so really new to writing. Hope you enjoy and let me know in the comments if you know the song!
> 
> Happy Reading!

He had never seen Winterfell so bright. The Dining Hall was strewn with candles and the inhabitants of the North had cast aside their grey attire and dispositions for those of bright fabrics and even brighter spirits, probably due to the plentiful wine that was being served. 

Gendry felt uncomfortable in his formal attire. It was a bit stiff in his opinion, but then again he only felt comfortable working in the forge with nothing but his breeches. Where he had gained power he had lost some freedom. Gone where the days where he was just a bastard blacksmith with nowhere to go and nowhere to call home. Now he was Ser Gendry. Still a bastard, but a legitimized one; that seemed to make all the difference. As much as he loved the feeling of a warm bed at night and a full stomach, there were plenty nights when he would trade it all to be back with the Brotherhood. Sure he never had enough to eat and their lives always seemed to be in danger, but at night he knew it would all be alright because she would be there, sound asleep in his arms. 

He knew that was selfish on his part. He had been stupid enough to fall in love with her. They had grown up together and faced horrors that no one else but the pair of them could imagine. What began as a need to protect the young girl turned into a devotion to her at all costs. But here they were back in Winterfell, she was safe and he no longer needed his protection; not as if she ever truly did. 

For about the hundredth time that night Gendry turned his eyes to the high table where she sat between her sister Sansa and brother Jon. How she managed to look lethal and alluring at the same time was beyond him. He knew Sansa had forced her into the gown because she had only complained about it for the last two weeks. But if he knew how the wine colored velvet would cling to every curve of her body he would have been on Sansa's side from the start. While she always kept her hair shoulder length, usually in a style similar to Jon's, tonight it was let loosed and brushed to one side. He could have laughed knowing the fight it must have caused the two sisters, but that is why he loved her. Even when forced into a gown and the role of lady she always found some way to stay herself. 

They had their time together, as she would visit him in the forge everyday, usually to complain. It was then when the could just be Arya and Gendry, two kids against the world. But they were no longer kids, and even though his new status made marriage at least a slight possibility, he couldn't be sure she even felt that way about him. They were close for sure, but if there was one thing she swore she would never do is marry. So there he was sipping on his wine, always just arms reach out of the woman of his dreams. 

Gendry tried to act engrossed the story one of the knights at his table was telling, but his attention was once again brought back to Arya as he watched yet another young man walk up to her, hand extended in offer of a dance. Like always she looked ready to voice some very unladylike words, while her sister offered a polite excuse to avoid a bloody massacre. 

This time her grey eyes met his and she smiled, knowing he knew exactly what she would do to the next man who asked her to dance. He couldn't tear himself away, there was always something about the was she looked at him. His eyes still focused on her he gulped down the last of his wine and stood up abruptly, startling the men sitting at his table. Whether it was the wine or his own stupidity, his feet lead him across the dance floor to her. 

He could see her brows knit together in confusion as he stalked his way, his blue eyes never leaving her grey ones. 

"M'lady" he said as bowed deeply. " May I have this dance?" 

Her lips pursed as she tried to figure out if he was joking or not. 

"Gendry...." she said warningly.

"Ser Gendry" corrected Sansa piping in. 

They both shot her a glare and she blushed turning her attention to the lady to her right. 

Gendry turned his gaze back to her, hand stretched out, making it clear that saying no wasn't an option. 

"Just take my hand, Arya." he said almost breathlessly. 

" Stupid Bull." She whispered as she laid her small hand in his own calloused one, stepping down from the table. 

Gendry could have sworn he heard a squeal escape from Sansa's mouth, but his attention was all on the woman now at his side. 

He led her to the dance floor and immediately pulled her close to him leading them along with the slow melody. 

Arya stood on her toes, barely reaching his ear. "You know damn well I can't dance" she said. 

"You're a natural" He whispered back. "Just follow my lead" 

"Since when do bulls know how to.." she was cut off as gave her a spin landing even closer to his broad chest laughing. God did he love to hear that laugh. 

He gazed down at her and couldn't help but brush her hair behind her ear. Arya leaned into him placing her head against his chest as they swayed. 

" It's so different now Gen. " she said almost mournfully. "Looking back,as bad as it was, it was simple."

"I know, Arya" Gendry breathed as he cupped her chin bringing her face to meet his own. 

" We're no longer children" Gendry said decidedly, " And here we are, bound to inherit our parents sins....or at least I am"

"You're nothing like Robert Baratheon" Arya assured him. 

"Oh more than you think, I've fallen for a Stark girl. More than fallen if I'm being honest" Gendry said as he moved one of his hands to the small of her back.

"Gendr..." Arya began.

"Arya just listen for once" Gendry said "We've been through so much, left so many behind and even though you're back with your family, were down to just you and I. The last two who can know what we went through. Just me and you Arry" 

The world around them as gone. Gendry could care less that all eyes seemed to be on them, he only saw they two grey ones staring back at him. 

" I know every man in Westerns wants you for your beauty, but they don't know it like I do." 

"You have your Aunt Lyanna's beauty" he said as he placed his forehead against hers. "That much is true."

"But you have you also have your brother's sword" Gendry whispered as he brushed his hand against her thigh feeling Needle's hilt. "And your father's discernment" He said laughing as he saw her face soften at the mention of her father.

" Gods Arya you are so beautiful. For all those reasons and more." Gendry met her gaze again his voice low and assured. "I love you Arya. More than anyone could. More than you love yourself." 

"Can I say something now" Arya sighed. 

" I know, your not looking to marry anyone. But I would never ask anything more of you than just to be Arya. We're good together. We may not be perfect, Hells far from it, but I want nothing more than to just be with you you...always." 

Arya glared up at him and he could feel his heart shattering into a million pieces. She reached up placing both hands on his jaw, pulling his lips down to meet hers. They met in perfect harmony and Gendry could imagine no greater joy than the feel of her. 

She pulled apart suddenly. His eyes wide in shock, his body aching for more. 

"Can I say something completely crazy NOW!" she said smiling up at him. " I love you too." 

And with that, Gendry clutched her hand in his dragging her out of the hall, hoping that no one would notice but knowing there could be no other reason for the cheers that erupted.


End file.
